Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and methods for protecting correct data, and more particularly to a system and methods for protecting correct data in a memory chip.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, more kinds of different electronic products are being developed, such as cellular phones, tablet computers, MP3 players, portable hard disks, Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, digital cameras, hand-held gaming devices, and others. These electronic products are usually equipped with memory devices for storing essential data required for supporting system operations, recording user information, etc. . . .
The essential data is very important data that is required for the system to activate and initiate the host and makes the electronic device to function normally. In order to avoid damaged data in the memory device causing the electronic device to be unable to successfully activate, a system and methods for effectively protecting correct data are required.